


[授权翻译]Precious Like a Moldy Sandwich

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这里Derek是个混蛋，Stiles是个有脑震荡的混蛋，无论如何他们某种程度上爱着彼此，而Scott只是想要帮帮忙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Precious Like a Moldy Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precious Like a Moldy Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574637) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



Derek，生为狼人，只有过少数狼性和人性之间发生不和谐的体验。在大多数时间里，他根本不认为这两者是分开的两部分——这与他的狼群不同，他们全都是被咬后变成狼人的，他们的狼性和人性之间不成一体，于是他们似乎得花很多的时间来结束这种不成一体所带来的痛苦。但是对于他而言，也有某些时候他会与他的狼持不同意见。

比如现在。

其中一个Beta拿着一根树枝砸了Stiles的后脑勺。Stiles摔倒在了地上，而在Derek的大脑能够消化处理这件事之前，狼就已经拿走了控制权，他真正地变成了狼形，跳过空地，擒住并把那个Beta撞倒在地（ _伤害Stiles，伤害Stiles，伤害Stiles_ ），然后他用了一个凶狠的动作就撕开了那个Beta的喉咙。狼怒火中烧。它从它齿间的肌腱和脊椎之中，从鲜血的味道和死亡的气味之中，体会到了原始的快感（ _不能伤害Stiles，我赢了，我保护安全_ ），它基本上完全不在乎人类那一半的Derek现在想要的是什么。

人类那一半的Derek直到狼从嘴里吐出一段脖子才跟上了事情的进展。

狼立刻转向Stiles脸朝下摔倒的地方，悲鸣着，用鼻子去拱Stiles的脸。

_认真的？_ 在狼舔着Stiles的耳朵的时候Derek这么想道。 _他只是被打晕了，他没事。回到战斗中去。_

_受伤了。_ 狼哀怨地坚持道。

Derek翻了个白眼，争取到了足够的控制权来把Stiles单独留在原地，朝那个现在正在与Erica和Scott缠斗的Alpha发起了攻击。

他们取得了战斗的胜利。毫不意外的。

没有人受重伤，除非你算上仍旧昏迷不醒的Stiles，但这事儿发生的次数太多了，多到几乎可以称之为常规。他们所帮助的那个狼群进入丛林，急切地想要跟着他们的新Alpha回到他们自己的地盘。他们走之后Derek让Erica带上Stiles。

“他是你家亲爱的甜心（love-muffin），”Erica说着转身朝停车的方向走去，“你自己带他。”

Derek沉下了脸，但他还是将Stiles抗在肩上跟上了Erica。

如果Stiles清醒了之后开始抱怨Derek把他的衣服上弄得全都是血——因为Derek的的确确全身上下都是血肉和骨头，而Stiles一定会抱怨的——他会让他直接去找离他们最近的狼群成员，让他们自己解释为什么他们不愿意带上他。

回家的旅程是安静的，因为Stiles仍旧昏迷不醒。Derek利用这个时间偷了Stiles的手机，给警长发短信告诉他所有人都没事，然后把Stiles给他指定的手机铃声从“The Bad Touch”换成了“Wagon Wheel”，就是为了惹毛他。

等他们到了房子的时候，狼群里的其他人立刻开始争论谁第一个去淋浴，剩下Derek一个人把Stiles弄出车子。

“你们谁都不能这么去淋浴，”Derek用肩膀扛着Stiles走过他们身边的同时告知他们，他从钥匙圈上摸索出房子的钥匙，“你们能用那个水管冲一冲。”

“但那个是冷水。”Scott发出一声哀鸣。

“像男人一点儿吧你。”Derek回应道，然后丢下他们走了。

他把Stiles放在沙发上，帮着他坐好，放好一瓶水和一瓶止痛药让他一醒过来就能拿到，然后自己去淋浴了。

 

两小时之后，Stiles醒了过来。

每个人都已经用水管冲了凉，淋完了浴，换上了干净的衣服。披萨已经点好了，而且也给Stiles留了一大块，而现在架也打完了饭也吃过了，狼群基本上散了。Scott是唯一一个还留在这儿的，因为他需要Stiles帮他确认他的税务申报是正确的，至于Derek嘛，因为他是Stiles的……随便是什么。男朋友。他讨厌那个词。

所以，Scott正在玩儿手机，Derek正在Sporcle*上打发时间，然后Stiles醒了。  
（*Sporcle是一个在线网站，上面有很多不同主题的trivia quiz）

沙发上传来一声呻吟，然后Stiles动了动身子。

“水瓶在你的左手边。”Derek告诉他，同时将“科罗拉多，丹佛”填在“美国最大的州首府之一”那个空格里。

边上传来破碎的吸气声，然后是小声的痛呼。

“阿司匹林也在你左手边。”Derek补充道。

“D’ruh？”

单词很模糊，足够Derek转头去看。

Stiles皱着眉头，眼睛只是半睁着。他看起来很迷茫，“发生了什么（Wha'p'nd）？”

“你被人敲晕了。”Derek告诉他，暂停了测试上的计时器，“我们赢了。另外那个狼群回家了。”

Stiles的手想要做什么但是失败了，他的头转向了一边，“啥（Wha）？”

“你还好吗？”Scott皱着眉看着他问道。

Stiles缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“发生啥了？”

Derek觉得他的胃像是被人攥住了，他合上手提电脑并把它推到一边。“Stiles，你刚刚才问过那个。”

更多次昏昏沉沉的眨眼之后，Stiles慢慢把视线聚焦到他身上。他缓缓地皱起眉，很是疑惑。“Drrk？”

这很糟糕。

事实上，这非常非常糟糕，他的胃不舒服的拧动着，他意识到他不知道他现在应该做什么。脑震荡是一个 _人类_ 的事情。Stiles被打昏的次数多得让Derek数不胜数，可之前他从来没有遇到过任何问题，而现在Derek——Derek不知道该做什么。

他们应该带他去医院吗？他们应该等等看他是不是会感觉好点儿么？万一他有脑损伤呢？如果他在这里躺着的这段时间里正在慢慢死去，而Derek正在他妈的 _Sporcle_ 上做测试游戏呢？

Derek的眼睛对上了Scott，他在Scott的眼睛里看到了自己受惊的倒影。

“Stiles？”Derek小心地询问，小心地在他身边屈膝蹲下。

“Heeeeeeeeey……”Stiles说道，这个词拖得太长了，最终随着他眼神的涣散而结束。

“Stiles！”

Stiles眨了眨眼睛，“Der。Hi。”

“Scott，给你妈妈打电话，问她我们该做什么。”Derek要求道，眼睛没有离开过Stiles。

“你看起来……（You looh fffffff...）”

在说到f那个音节的时候Stiles又一次失去了焦点，他的眼睛慢慢闭上了。

“别让他睡着！”Scott叫道。

Derek拍了拍Stiles的脸颊，只不过他的慌张让这个轻拍变得更像是扇了他一巴掌。

Stiles发出一声痛呼。

“嘿哥们儿！”

“对不起。”Derek喃喃道。

“Duhrk？”Stiles含混地说，睫毛扇动，但是并没有睁开眼睛，“Duhrk，疼。”

“对啊，那是因为你的脑袋和树亲密接触了一下。”Derek说道，语气比他想的更急躁。

“……哦。”Stiles说道。

“妈？”Scott的声音从Derek身后传来，“呃，是这样的，Stiles得了脑震荡。很糟糕的那种。我们该做什么？”

“发生啥了？”Stiles模糊不清地问道。

“没事。”Derek告诉他，这次他刻意放柔了自己的声音，在他身后，Scott正在逐个报出症状，“不用担心。”

Stiles斜了他一眼，“说谎。”

“你有脑震荡。你压根就不会记得这些。”Derek回应道。

“别找借口。”Stiles坚持道。接着他停顿了一下，皱起了眉，“脑震……荡了（Concussssss… ted）？”

“我妈说我们应该等差不多一个小时，如果到时候他还是这样，我们得带他去急症室。如果他没事了，那就确保他得到足够的休息。”Scott告诉他。

Derek觉得他的慌张程度差不多减轻了一千倍。

好吧。这么说来这是正常的。Stiles会没事的。

“Deeeer？”

“什么？”

Stiles张开他的嘴想说点什么，但随即他停住了，他的眼睛失去了焦距。他眨了眨眼睛然后皱了皱眉，“发生啥了（W'happened）？”

只是，很显然的，不会很快就没事。

Derek只能收住到了嘴边的一声叹息，“认真的？”

“ _发生了_ 什么？”Stiles问道，尽管他的语言功能没有完全上线，他还是十分固执，“如果你不告诉我我会吐在你身上的（Imma vomit onnu ifoo don tell me.）。”

“我会让你把每一块都吃回去的。”

“ _Derek！_ ”Scott咬着牙，“搞啥啊，哥们？友好一点。”

Stiles动了动，似乎是想去拍Derek，但是他的手臂只是在原地弹了一下。他的脸皱了起来。

“好吧，”Stiles轻声说道，他的心跳因为他越来越低落痛苦的情绪而逐渐加速，“好吧。 _好吧_ 。”

然后出现了眼泪。小声的啜泣，更确切地说。

“ _抱。住。他。_ ”Scott咬着牙挤出一句。

Derek给了他一个不爽的表情。就算是 _他_ 也知道这种情况下的正确反应，非常感谢。

虽然，实际来说，这个沙发绝对不是用来给两个人一起躺在上面的。Derek把哭泣的Stiles ~~猛推~~ 温柔地推到最里面，然后平衡好他自己，侧躺在Stiles身边，一只手环着Stiles，另一只手——那只挤在沙发上的手——向上移了移，楔在了沙发扶手上。

Stiles最好不要在这个时候吐出来。

但Stiles所做的只是钻进了Derek胸前，仍旧带着些许啜泣。

“没事，这完全是正常的。”Scott很有帮助地大声喊道，“听着，维基百科说了有‘暴躁、失去对日常喜爱的活动或物品的兴趣、容易掉眼泪以及展现出对当前场景的不合适情绪’。”

Derek咬了咬牙，“Scott。走开。”

“但是……”

“Scott。”

“好吧，好吧。”Scott说道，Derek听见手提电脑合上的声音，“但是，兄弟，认真的。我知道你和Stiles简直就是混蛋双胞胎什么的，但是你应该要对他好点儿什么的，当你的男……呃。当你的Stiles受伤的时候。去年Allison扭伤了她的手腕，我……”

“ _Scott。_ ”

“走了，走了……”

Stiles在他的衬衣里抽噎了一声，“Der'k？Der'k，怎么了？”

“你有脑震荡。”Derek回答道。他现在或许应该做些能让人感到舒服的事情，但是眼下他只有一只手能在有限的空间里动弹，所以他只能临场发挥了，用他的手指去安抚Stiles的后颈。

触碰。这会让人安心。至于碰哪里那不重要。

就算碰哪里很重要，Stiles也能接受眼下的状况，因为Derek所知道的全部关于“让人安心的接触”的事儿他能在一张邮票上写完，而且是“安抚”这个想法比较重要，该死的。

Stiles又抽噎了一下，摇了摇头，“我——我不……我不能……Der，我不能，我不能——我——我……”

“ _这位兄弟。_ ”Scott的耳语从另一个房间传了过来。

在Stiles感觉好一点儿以后Derek会扭断那个男孩的脖子。他在这件事上不需要说明指导，非常感谢。

“没事了，”Derek说着又去安抚地轻拍Stiles的脖子，“你没必要做什么。你很好。”

Stiles安静了下来，只剩下时不时的抽噎声。而Derek一下子放松了下来，他忘记了他不应该让Stiles睡过去。然后他想了起来，而Stiles的呼吸正平稳而温暖地拂过Derek地胸口。糟了（Oops）。

脑震荡意味着（再一次）打他的脑袋已经是淘汰项，所以Derek选择了踢他。温柔地。差不多吧。

“怎么？”Stiles呻吟道。

“停止睡觉。”

“停止做个混蛋。”Stiles模糊地回应道，谢天谢地，眼泪已经没有了。

Derek发出了一声短促地嘲笑，“停止像你喝醉了一样说话。”

“混——蛋（Asssssss）。”Stiles宣称道，“混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混——（Ass ass ass ass ass ass a—）”

“听起来你像是在说漂亮（sass）。”Derek告知他。

“你的脸糟透了（Yuhr face i'sassy）。”Stiles回应道。

“漂亮时髦有态度（Sassy）绝对是我对我的脸的期望值。”Derek露出了一个得意的笑容。

Stiles从嗓子里发出来的声音最后差不多变成了一声叹息，在一两秒的安静之后Derek踹了他一脚。

“停（Staaaaaah)……”Stiles呻吟出声。

“你又重启了么？”Derek问道。

“Mrph。”Stiles说着把脸埋进了Derek的胸口。

Derek又踢了他一下。

“别踢我……”Stiles抱怨道。

“你在 _踢_ 他？”Scott在另一个房间里质问道。

“你不是有个女朋友来让你神魂颠倒么？”Derek问道，他转向Scott所在的大概方向，怒气冲冲地沉下脸。

“Mm？”Stiles询问地把头抬起了一些，朝着Derek眨眼，“D’rek？怎么了？”

“好吧，这是目前为止你坚持地最久的一次。”Derek喃喃自语，然后——

哦。

_哦。_

“Stiles，”他说道，“这很重要。你有脑震荡，我需要监测你的……短期……记忆能维持多长时间。为了你的身体健康。”

“好。”Stiles咕哝道。

“我想要你用我的名字回答我提出的每一个问题。明白了？”

“Der.”Stiles回答道。

Derek咧开嘴笑了。

“我的名字是什么？”

“Der’k。”

“这张沙发是谁的？”

“Der。”

“Camaro由谁来开？”

“Der’k。”

“你早饭吃了什么？”

“Der’k。”

Derek得意地笑了。

在另一个房间里，Scott发出了被噎到的声音。

“我们两个之中，谁在床上表现更好？”

“Der’k。”

“谁的音乐品味更好？”

“Der’k。”

“告诉我你最喜欢的希腊神祗的名字。”

“Der。”

“哥们儿喂！”Scott不可置信地说着从房间里冲了出来，“不！你现在，简直就是，利用他现在的不利地位占他的便宜！”

“你更喜欢谁，Stiles，我还是Scott？”Derek问道。

“……Der。”

Derek志得意满地看向Scott，Scott用惊恐的眼神瞪着他。

“ _史上。_ 最差。男朋友。”

“这是为了他自己的健康。”Derek回应道，“Stiles，明天谁会得到咖啡壶最上面的那点儿咖啡？”

“……Der……”Stiles咕哝道，声音稍微弱了一点。

“你会给谁做口——（Whose cock are you going to su—）”

“行了， _不，_ ”Scott打断了他，向前跨了一步伸出手，“你该结束——”

突然之间，好像有人拿着锤子在Derek的本能按钮上砸了一下一样，在他的大脑能够用任何些许接近理智的想法把它缓和下来之前，Derek就将Stiles一把拉进他怀里，犬牙伸了出来，红色的眼睛闪过，更有甚者，他从喉咙里发出了一声凶狠的咆哮，“ _不。_ ”

Scott停住了，睁大了眼睛。

操。

去他妈的——本能。

Derek强迫自己把他的犬牙（和爪子，他直到现在才意识到他的爪子出现了）收回去，然后放松了他握着Stiles的手。

“我们很好。”他僵硬地说道，完全依靠意志的力量让他脸上闪过的尬尴神色消失。他现在仅存的恩赐是Stiles没有能力长时间记住事情，因而他会对此一无所知。

“好吧，”Scott说着点了点头，向后退了一步，“对，对，好的。我就去……呃……上个厕所。然后我会去看我的电子邮箱。不在这儿。”

直到Scott走开Derek才放松了下来，轻轻地叹了口气，低咒了一声。有些时候，他真心痛恨自己是一个——

“哥们儿，”Stiles含混地开口，迷迷糊糊地朝着他眨眼睛，“你刚刚是因为我对着Scott摆出了Gollum*的架势么？”  
（*《指环王》里的咕噜姆，对着the Ring “precious, my precious”这个应该众所周知）

“啥。”Derek说道。

“你就是那么做了。”Stiles坚持道，皱着眉，“宝贝。我的宝贝*。我是那个宝贝。”  
（*Precious. My precious.）

“难道你不应该到时间重置了么？”Derek问道。

Stiles停住了，疑惑地朝着Derek皱眉，“重置？不，哥们儿，你刚……我是那个宝贝。”

他脸上浮现出了一个傻笑。

“相信我，你压根儿就没有哪个地方是宝贵的。”Derek告诉他，然后踢了他一下，“重置。”

“我 _就是。_ ”Stiles欢乐地宣布道。他还没有完全在线，但是他的说话和认知功能都在以让人惊异的速度恢复，“我是那个宝贝，而你~~~~的狼爱死我了（and yooooouuu have lurvy wolf feelings for me）。你等~~着，我要告诉Erica。”

“我会把你的胳膊扯下来然后用它们抽你。”

“不~你才不会。”Stiles说道，“你的狼可喜欢我了（Lurvy wolf feelings）。Grrrr，不Scott！我的Stiles！去找你自己的——嗷！踢我！”

“快点重置。”Derek低声咆哮，为了安全起见又踢了他一下。

“兄弟，我不是一只天杀的秒表。”Stiles抱怨道，“以及，嗷。我头疼。我能找些阿司匹林么？”

噢，天啊。

“你不会重置了，是不是？”Derek问他，感觉到了逐渐袭来的惊恐。

“当然，”Stiles说道，“随便。给我我的阿司匹林，然后我会教你怎么在一件小家具上舒舒服服地搂抱，因为你现在失败地非常惨烈。”

Derek翻身去拿药瓶，祈祷Stiles很快就会重置。就再重置这么一次。宇宙不可能这么恨他。

“多谢了，Gollum。”Derek把药瓶递了过去，Stiles说道。

“我希望你的大脑损伤是永久性的。”Derek说道。

“Gollum, Golllllum, Goooollllluuumm—”

Stiles停住了，脸上出现了一个奇怪的表情。

Derek感受到了希望，“你是要重——”

Stiles向前冲过身，抓紧Derek，靠在他身上，然后吐在了下面的地板上。吐了一地。

“我们要分手了。”Derek说道，他感觉到他背上被一块呕吐物击中了。

“Urgh，”Stiles呻吟着靠回沙发上，脸色苍白而且汗津津的，“你真是太讨厌了。”

“你刚刚吐在了我的地毯，我的沙发和我的衬衫上，”Derek回答道，“你的颈动脉还是连续已经是你的运气了。”

“扯吧你，”Stiles说着闭上了眼睛，“你差不多有三次都吐在了我身上，哥们儿。”

Derek沉下了脸，但是他不得不承认这某种程度上来说是真的。附子草引发的呕吐经常性——如果不是几乎完全的话——落在了Stiles的身上。

“以及，”Stiles咕哝道——他的活力正在消退，即便又得意的笑容爬上了他的嘴角，“……Gollum。”

Derek露出了他的牙齿，可惜想起来得太晚了，Stiles眼睛已经闭上了。

随便了。他现在会让这件事过去，之后会用Stiles跟着Spice Girl唱歌的视频来勒索他。而且，他觉得现在Stile看起来有那么点安静的味道，接近了可爱的边缘。如果他们是Scott和Allison的话，Derek现在大概就会编一首颂歌，关于Stiles的美丽，当他睡在——

该死的。睡着了。

“嗷。 _踢我！_ ”

“别睡着。”


End file.
